


Tall, Dark and Handsome…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dark and Handsome…, Drabble, Love, M/M, PRS, Passion, Romance, Tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Careful what you wish for…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark and Handsome…

**Author's Note:**

> _A sequel to Bohemian Style…_

Title: Tall, Dark and Handsome…  
Story Type: AU, RPS  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Love…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 32 - Tall, Dark and Handsome…  
_A sequel to Bohemian Style…_

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Careful what you wish for…

 

**Tall, Dark and Handsome…**

I’m jolted awake. I reach across the bed for Gale, but all I feel are cold sheets. Then I remember that he’s in Los Angeles meeting with the writer, director and producer of his new film. Snuggling back down and pulling the covers up, I realize that old saying is true. ‘Careful what you wish for.’ 

I may have Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome back, but he’s all the way across the country. Right now I’d rather have Mr. Scruffy here, and be able to snuggle up with him. I’m missing Gale desperately, and I’m horny as hell. 

_Hmmm, Phone-sex…_

The End


End file.
